My Princess
by CreamLemon
Summary: Twilight Sparkle doesn't think she's special, but the truth is, no pony is more special. Princess Celestia has called her back, her training completed. She must take her place...but where is that place, and how much is she, and her friends, willing to sacrifice for it? Rated for character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

My Princess

Twilight Sparkle packed her trunk with a heavy heart, placing her books in the bottom. She had been living in the library for so long she'd nearly forgotten that all of the books on the shelf did not belong to her—the few volumes she owned didn't even fill half the trunk. She seemed like a bad student for owning so few books, but then, she wasn't a student any more, was she? "You've learned all you need to learn," Princess Celestia told her a few weeks ago. About magic...and about friendship. "It's time to come home."

Home. Canterlot hadn't been home since she moved out of her parents' house. Even when she came back to visit, she was always happy, even a little relieved, to come back to Ponyville. She thought she would always be there. But her Princess needed her in Canterlot, at the castle.

"Come back to me," Princess Celestia told her. "It's time." Time for what? She hadn't said. Twilight had nervous flutterings in her stomach just thinking about it. Would she be given an important role in the court? Advisor to the Princess maybe, or as a royal wizard, like Starswirl the Bearded? (Before his mysterious disappearance of course.) The Princess always told her she was special, and destined for great things. Why, no one had apprenticed directly under the Princess in recorded history.

She could do anything with magic—anything. She could disappear and reappear at will, anywhere in Equestria. Transfiguration was as simple as levitation, and she could do alchemy in her sleep. She could make a flower grow in dry sand, and she didn't need wings to fly. The only person in Equestria to know more spells than Twilight was Princess Celestia herself.

"Spike!" Twilight called. "Do you have the list?"

"You've got everything, Twilight," Spike called as he climbed the stairs holding her checklist. He was tall and gangly now, not a baby any longer, but as sweet as ever. His phoenix, Piwi, flew after him. He checked off the book titles as she added them to the trunk, and then all of her clothes. She smiled with each carefully folded frock. Rarity had made every one of them. After that came photographs of her friends, all the little keepsakes she had collected over the years. She felt tears begin to prickle in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave them Spike," she said softly, trying to will her voice not to waver.

"I don't either," he said. "But this is what you've always meant to do. This is why you came here in the first place. To learn more so you could go back to the Princess. You're special Twilight."

"I don't feel special," she said, and it was true. She never flaunted her abnormal talents. When she did have to use them in public she was always appropriately humble. And even though she could wink from one end to Equestria to the other, she _liked_ taking the train. At least, that's what she always told herself.

"C'mon," Spike said. "Let's finish packing and get over to Pinkie Pie's. Your going away party is going to be something else."

8888

It was something else, and after the entire town went home the remaining six ponies sat around together with the remnants of the punch and cake. Twilight stretched out on the floor and looked across at Pinkie. She was wearing three party hats and at one point some streamers had been wrapped around her body. Twilight smiled. Pinkie Pie and her parties...she wondered if she could get her up to Canterlot to plan palace parties sometime.

Rarity was dressed to the nines, looking prim and pressed even at the early hours of the morning. "Exquisite punch," she was mumbling in a half-yawn. "Absolutely exquisite." Maybe she'd had a bit too much punch. Twilight grinned at her too.

Every one of her friends was so special to her, and she would miss them so, so much. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you," she said.

"You'll be okay," Applejack said. "You're going to do great out there."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said. "And we'll come visit you."

"Since I've launched my new line, I'm going to be in town a lot. You can put me up in the castle," Rarity said.

Fluttershy blushed when she spoke. "You're the best, Twilight. We're going to miss you, but we're not going to stay apart for very long. We could even come with you, if you wanted, just until you get settled."

"I couldn't ask you guys to do that," Twilight said.

"You don't have to ask, silly," Pinkie insisted. "We're your best friends."

"And that means that even when we're cities apart," Applejack said, "we'll always be with you in your heart."

Twilight knew she was going to cry now. "Oh, you guys are the best friends a pony could have!"

"Oh, Twilight!" Fluttershy said, and before she knew it all five of her friends were pressed around her, giving her a group hug. Her friends were right. She was going to be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The next day found the six of them, plus Spike, Piwi, and Aloysius, on the train. For the latter three and Twilight it was the train to their new home in the castle, and she was glad to have her friends with her to settle in. The ride was a quiet oneno one wanted to talk about Twilight leaving them forever. She sat next to Spike, looking out of the window and watching Ponyville drift further away.

"Really," Rarity said, "You'll be seeing me a lot more than you think." She looked around the car. "Girls. I have a confession to make."

Twilight looked over at Rarity. All eyes were on her, and normally being the center of attention was thrilling, but she looked nervous. gYou see,h she said, gI've got enough money saved up for a shop in CanterlotI'm getting to big to keep working in Ponyville. I've always dreamed of becoming a famous designer and moving to Canterlot will give me that last boost I need to be famous all over Equestria. I hopeI hope no one's angry with me.h She ducked her head.

"Angry?" Pinkie Pie said, "Why would we be angry?"

"You need to follow your heart," Twilight said. "And I would be so happy if we were in the same town together. I know we'd be busy, but we could still find time."

"Exactly what I thought."

Fluttershy spoke up next. gWe would never be so selfish as to guilt you into giving up your dreams.h

Applejack's voice was sincere as always. gThat's right. We'll miss you tons, but you need to do what you gotta do. I always do when it comes to the farm.h

Rainbow Dash spoke up next. gWell...I guess this is as good a time as any...you've read about Spitfire retiring as captain of the Wonderbolts, right?h A few of them noddedTwilight had no clue. gWell, Soarin' is taking over and he sent me an invite to auditionhe's only going to see ten ponies and I'm one of them! But, if I get in...I'll be moving to Canterlot too.h

A chorus of 'good for you' and 'way to go' circled the train car. gI hope you do get in,h Twilight said. gYou deserve itand I'd love to have two of my best friends in the same city as me. I wish you all could come.h

"I could never give up the farm," Applejack said. "It's where I belong, and my family needs me. We've been doing the best we've ever done now, and I could never walk away from that. But I will always be happy to visit."

Fluttershy cleared her throat. gActually,h she said in a voice barely above a whisper. gI have an announcement too.h

"Don't tell me you're moving to Canterlot too," Applejack said.

"Um, no. I'm—I'm—moving to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Since when?" Applejack asked, clearly confused.

"Since..." and he voice dropped down to practically nothing, "...since I got engaged to your brother."

"Engaged!" Pinkie Pie cried out. "To Big Mac! That's great news! Can I plan the wedding, can I can I? The Cakes are giving me a promotion you know—I'm taking over the entire catering business! I can't wait to start planning it!"

"Fluttershy, darling," Rarity gushed. "I would be happy to design your gown."

Applejack was a little blown away. gBut when? How? How come you two never told us?h

"Well, you know," Fluttershy said, still blushing, "we're...shy."

Twilight looked at all of her friends, smiling and congratulating Fluttershy. Everyone was happy, everyone was going somewheretheir lives were going to be wonderful. For the first time since she was called back she felt okay about going to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey bronies. This is where the story gets some meat. I'd love to hear some feedback. (hint, hint)

Ch 3

Princess Celestia sent a carriage for them all and they rode through the city in style, but Twilight wished just a little bit that they had walked. Too many people were stopping to stare at them like they were something special. Maybe Rarity was special, or Rainbow Dash, but she was just Twilight Sparkle, bookworm and best friend, but nothing more.

How could she be anything more?

88888

Each of them got their own suite in the castle. Twilight's had a bedroom and a sitting room that looked more like her library back in Ponyville, except instead of a hollow tree it was a beautifully decorated castle room. Still, all of the books were comforting, and there was just enough space on the shelves for her to place her own books. She sat in a chair by the fireplace and closed her eyes, trying to relax. She'd already arranged for Rarity and Rainbow Dash to stay as long as they were in the city, while the others would be going back to Ponyville in a few days.

Her friends were moving on with their lives just as she was...it was as it should be. So why did she still want to cry?

She sat there for a long time and she must have fallen asleep, because when someone knocked on the door she jerked awake. "Come in," she called. One of the many ponies working in the castle entered. Twilight glanced out the windowthe first light of dawn was glowing on the horizon. Why had no one sent for her before now?

"The Princess would like a special audience with you now," he said. "Will you come to the throne room?"

"Of course," she said, the butterflies in her stomach building again. Something was wrong—she could feel it. "I'll be right there."

8888

Twilight corresponded with the Princess nearly every day. Their letters were frequent and long, but she hadn't seen Princess Celestia in well over a year. So she was understandably shocked when she entered the room and found the Princess, thin to the point of gauntness, with dark circles around her eyes. Her mane was washed out and dull, hanging limp across her back. Someone had pinned flowers in it in an attempt to brighten the once-dazzling colors, but the effect was slightly pitiful. As soon as Twilight approached her the Princess sat down, and Twilight could see the shaking of her hooves.

"Princess Celestia!" Her last few steps were at a canter—what had happened to her mentor, her hero? "What's happened?"

The princess smiled. "Nothing, Twilight Sparkle."

"But you look—you look awful." She knew it was rude to say it but she couldn't help herself.

"I do," the Princess said, her voice matter-of-fact, but tired. Her phoenix, Philomeena, flew in through the window and perched on the back of the throne. "It's nothing to worry about, Twilight."

"But Princess-"

"Let me look at you," Princess Celestia said. "We haven't seen each other in so long." Twilight stood there, feeling slightly uncomfortable and very worried. "You've grown up to be a lovely mare," she told her. "Bright and pretty and happy—you are happy, aren't you, Twilight?"

"Of course I'm happy," she replied. "I have the best friends a girl could have, and I have you, Princess."

Celestia smiled. "I'm glad that you're happy. Somehow it's easier when you're happy." She sighed. "Do you remember the day of your acceptance to magic school?"

"How could I forget?"

"I'll never forget either. I was simply standing out on the balcony—and then I saw the flash of color, and I knew immediately what it meant. It was a beginning for you, but for me it was the signal that things were about to end."

"Princess?"

"The Sonic Rainboom is very rare."

"Rainbow Dash is the only one who has ever been able to do one," Twilight said, wondering where this was going. "She was the first."

"She wasn't," the Princess said. "The myth of the sonic rainboom is very real—but only one pony in an era can do it. A very special pony—but that pony is only a small part of a whole."

"I don't know what you mean," Twilight said carefully. She didn't like being confused—and she was very confused.

"The sonic rainboom is a sign. A sign to warn a Princess that she is beginning to fade...and that one day she will fade away entirely."

"Are—are you dying?" She looked like she was dying, and over the years—over the years she had needed so much help from Twilight and her friends—retrieving the Elements of Harmony, defeating Discord, fighting against the changelings...that was just the beginning. Princess Celestia was supposed to be all-powerful and all-knowing. She should have been able to defeat the foes they had encountered so easily—if Twilight and her friends could manage it, why not a Princess? Unless she was sick, or old. Or dying. But how could a pony that had always ruled Equestria since the beginning, that had always been elegant and beautiful, be sick?

"Not exactly," Celestia said with a sigh. "Oh Twilight. This is so difficult. I've done it dozens of times, but its also new every time I. Do you know what it means to be the Princess?"

"To rule Equestria, to bring up the sun every day..."

"There are other lands out there, beyond Equestria. Like the Everfree Forest. There things grow old, and die, and new things are born, all without magic. Equestria is not like that. It needs a ruler steeped in ancient magic. Nothing lives forever, yet Princess Celestia does."

"So you've always been here..."

"_I_ haven't."

"But you just said-"

"It's not a title, exactly. Princess Celestia is a set of memories and experiences, it's having the power to raise the sun, and to live for eons. But just as a phoenix fades and is reborn, so does Princess Celestia. I'm fading away, Twilight Sparkle. And you it is you who will be reborn."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yep, the last chapter was supposed to be sinister. I've never 100% trusted Princess Celestia...

Ch 4

The room went grey, and began to spin...when Twilight woke up it wasn't Princess Celestia's face staring down at her—it was the faces of her five friends. "Girls?" she whispered.

"You okay, sugar cube?"

Twilight nodded in Applejack's direction. She looked over to the princess. "Me? What do you mean me? I can't be your successor...how can I? I'm not anything special, I'm just...me."

"Nothing special?" Rarity exclaimed. "Twilight you are anything but—and you know it."

"But I can't be a princess—_the _princess. How could I?"

"You wouldn't be alone," Fluttershy said, but she wasn't smiling. None of her friends were. They knew something she didn't.

"What is it? What's going on?" She turned back to Princess Celestia for answers. The Princess rose and stepped over to them. Twilight's friends let her into the circle, and she bent down to meet Twilight's eyes without having to look down. "Princess-"

"You are not going to succeed me—you will _become_ me."

"But that's—that's impossible."

Celestia smiled a little. "You know that's not true. Everything you've done since that day we first met has been impossible. You were chosen-" she looked around at the others. "You _all_ were chosen. Every single one of you is special."

"Yeah, and look where it's gotten us," Rainbow Dash said, a tone of bitterness in her voice. She looked like she was going to say more, but she didn't, and sighed.

"Your friends have already agreed."

"To what?"

"Until the six of you were tapped, the day of the sonic rainboom-"

"I didn't know this would happen," Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"-until that day," she continued, "I controlled the six Elements of Harmony. No one soul can do it. It needs friendship, love, and the ultimate sacrifice made by all six elements."

_Sacrifice._ Twilight looked around at her friends' serious faces. Fluttershy was crying. "No!" Twilight cried out. "I won't do it! I won't let you hurt them." She glared at Celestia and pointed her horn at her, prepared to fight for her friends.

"It's okay, Twilight," Applejack said softly. "We've already agreed."

"Agreed!"

"The Princess spent all night explaining it," Rarity said. "It's not at all like dying." She gave a toss of her head. "Rather more like living forever. At least, part of you is."

"If we don't do it, it'll mean the end of Equestria," Rainbow Dash.

"End of Equestria—but Princess Luna could rule the day and the night—we don't have to—you did it for a thousand years, Princess."

"She wasn't dead," Celestia said. "This shape, as you know it, is dying. If I'm not reborn the sun will come down...and never rise again."

Twilight felt empty. She felt empty and dead, and everything she'd ever had with Princess Celestia was a lie. "You were never my teacher, were you?" she said. "You were—you were grooming me—to what? Take my soul? The lives of my friends? No! I loved you! I _thought_ you loved me."

She shoved past the Princess, knocking over her frail form, but she didn't care. She ran out of the throne room, not thinking about where she was going, just running away. Eventually she hit a dead end on one of the many balconies of the castle.

Her friends were not far behind. They silently surrounded her. "We have to do this," Pinkie said, serious for probably the first time in her life.

"But I can't let you," Twilight said. "What about the Wonderbolts, and Sweet Apple Acres, and Big Macintosh? What about your dreams?"

"If we don't do this," Applejack said, "_No one _will have any dreams ever again. The Princess will take care of everything." She looked around at the six of them. "_We_ will take care of everything."

"We love you, Twilight," Fluttershy said. "And you can't do this alone. I love Big Mac, but my loyalty is with you."

"We were chosen," Rainbow Dash said, puffing out her chest, trying to be brave. "Equestria needs us. There is not bigger glory than that." She kicked a hoof at the ground. "The Wonderbolts are just entertainers anyway. They don't actually_ do_ anything important..."

Pinkie looked at the ground. "I would never be more than an employee to the Cakes. I don't do anything important. I'm only important to all of _you_." She looked up with a smile. "Besides, my Pinkie Sense will be dead useful for the Princess."

They were all talking to her like the Princess was a separate person... "But if you do this, won't you all be...gone?"

"Our Spirits will always be with you," Rarity said. "You can only do this with all of us."

"That's right," Rainbow Dash said. "We're a package deal."

"This is _crazy_," Twilight Sparkle said. "Why did she talk to all of you and leave me out of it?"

"Because, silly," Pinkie said, "she knew we would have to convince you that we were okay."

"But what if _I_ don't want to be part of the princess?"

"Of course you do, Twilight," Applejack said. "It's what you were _born_ to do. You're better than any pony that's ever lived. What else _would_ you do but rule Equestria?"

Twilight blinked back tears. "What do we have to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The six of them walked slowly back to the throne room. The princess was waiting for them, and so were the Elements of Harmony, floating in a circle over Celestia's head. "It's like you knew I would be back," Twilight Sparkle said, still angry.

"It was always going to be difficult," Celestia said. "I can't be sorry because this is the way things always are. I was angry too."

"You were angry? Who _are_ you, anyway?"

"Well," Princess Celestia said, "Part of me is Starswirl the Bearded."

Twilight was a little startled at the admission. Her historical hero, one of the greatest magicians ever to live, and he had agreed to all of this? "Starswirl?"

"Is right here, and always has been."

"Okay," Twilight said. If he did it, it must be the right thing.

She stood before Princess Celestia and tried not to wince when the elemental crown settled on her head. Behind her her friends stood in a half-moon shape and when she turned to them each was wearing her own necklace. "Girls—are you sure-"

"Lets just get it over with," Applejack said. "I love you guys."

"I love you too," Fluttershy said.

"And so do I," Rarity agreed.

"We'll always be together now," Pinkie Pie said.

"Forever," Rainbow Dash agreed.

Princess Celestia walked towards her. "I love you too, Twilight Sparkle."

"My princess," Twilight whispered. Celestia bowed her head, and gently touched her horn to Twilight's.

There was magic, and then there was _magic_. When that special magic filled her it was like being filled with the voices of every pony that ever lived. It was as though she knew everything that was, had been, and ever would be. The longer she stayed connected to Princess Celestia, the more the magic filled her, and the more she knew. The magic was _truth_. It was every soul in Equestria, all of the love and laughter, generosity, and kindness, all together.

The realization was a blast of rainbow light that filled her mind and her heart. If she had been watching from the outside she would have known that it filled the room, the entire castle. It could be seen from all corners of Equestria. From Canterlot to Ponyville, to Manehattan and Fillydelphia. It glowed long and bright, and when it was over Twilight Sparkle was gone. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity were gone.

Princess Celestia remained.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Princess Celestia stood on the balcony off the throne room, looking out over her kingdom. The sun was going down, and the Aurora Borealis shimmered in the distance. The remnants of her transformation would shine in the sky for days, and ponies would wonder where it came from, and what it meant. She had done this before. She would do it again.

She knew the names Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack. The six names were important, but they were not her. She was still getting used to being herself. Eventually she would be able to pick out which parts of her belonged to which pony, but at the moment it was a muddled blur.

The elemental crown sat on her head. A pink crystal star rose above the other jewels, but it also held a red lightning bolt, blue balloon, pink butterfly, an apple, a purple diamond. The elements were one again, and so was she. She had been splintered since the day of the first sonic rainboom, separated into the six bodies with only a scrap of her soul clinging to her earthly form. It felt good to be whole again.

When the sun set completely her sister flew down from the sky. "You're looking better," Luna said.

"Thank you."

"I think I'll like this incarnation of you better than the last one."

"Luna, really."

"You sentenced me to the moon for a thousand years! At least Twilight Sparkle was always nice to me. She wanted to be my friend."

"I am your friend."

Luna studied her carefully. "Yes. You are. I can see her there, and the others. This is always interesting."

"One day it will happen to you too, little sister."

"I'm too well adjusted," Luna said. "You work too hard. If you didn't, you wouldn't have to do this so often."

"Someone has to rule my little ponies. They can't do it themselves."

"You're a goddess," Luna said. "You're _supposed_ to be separate from them. And until you figure that out you'll just keep burning up their lives for no good reason. It's a waste, Celestia. A sad waste."

She flew away and Celestia watched her go.

Luna was wrong. She needed to be here, in Equestria, for her subjects. And if a few ponies had to be sacrificed every millennial, so be it.

But somewhere deep inside something ached for lost loves, lost glory. Something within her sparked, and that sparkle was stronger than any soul she had ever taken to continue life.

She didn't know it yet, but it was the beginning of Celestia's Twilight.

888

A/N:

As far as I'm concerned all this is crystal clear in the show. Celestia used the 6 elements on her own to banish Luna to the moon. She hasn't managed to defeat any foe on her own when clearly she's an all-powerful immortal super-being, and why else would it be so damn important for Twilight to make friends?

I know I breezed through this pretty fast. My goal was less to write some epic and more just to get my theories out there. I just don't trust the princess.


End file.
